


: dnf : closet :

by dnf_forever



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Drunk Blow Jobs, House Party, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentioned Karl Jacobs, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, kinda wholesome in some parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnf_forever/pseuds/dnf_forever
Summary: dream and george are at a party and dream has a lil problem, so they go fix it in a closet :]again, old wattpad writing, sorry if u think its b a d :(:
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 94
Collections: My DNF Smutshots





	: dnf : closet :

It was a fun party. 

George was hanging out with Sapnap and Karl, laughing at the pair's antics as they drank. The brunette made sure that he was completely sober, as he was driving himself and Dream home. 

The three were speaking about some really interesting stream and video ideas, then Dream swiftly pulled George away, turning the shorter around to face him with ease.

"Dream- Why?~" George whined, frowning jokingly.  
"I was having fun!" The shorter looked up into shallow, hazy eyes, sensing a difference from the profound sharpness they usually held. The dirty-blond haired man looked around before making short-lived eye contact with George. 

"I need you. Now." Dream's voice was slightly slurred as he softly gripped the curious, brown eyed's wrist and began sloppily nipping at his own lips, bringing up suspicion that the brunette previously held.

"Are you drunk, Dreamy?" George teased slyly, causing Dream to give him a sharp, annoyed look in response to the question, obviously not wanting to admit that he was.

"George. Please?~" The taller pleaded desperately, looking at George with half-lidded puppy eyes, and tugging him towards the nearby coat closet.

"..what if we get caught?" The brunette whispered, biting his lip at Dream's unusual neediness, glancing at the closet door that they were standing right beside and then at his boyfriend's embarrassingly apparent bulge, clearly displaying that he was definitely hard. Probably, uncomfortably hard, at that. 

"I promise I'll be quiet.." Dream's voice had become raspy with want. The brunette looked at Dream with slight pity in his eyes, brushed his soft hair out of his face and followed the dirty-blond into the closet, mumbling a 'fine' as he quietly shut the door behind him.

The two took few seconds to adjust into the tight space, which, after they moved a few coat hangers up onto the shelf above the coat rack, they fit into surprisingly well. George was still adjusting himself when Dream suddenly slammed his hand onto the wall beside George's shoulder, pinning him against the wall of the closet, causing the shorter's face to fluster out of surprise. Dream bent down to George's height, coming face to face with him and lingered there, waiting for George to complete the distance between their wanting lips as a mean of consent. Sure, he might've been drunk, but no amount of alcohol could make him force George into anything.

Pausing Dream's train of thought, George gripped the strings of his hoodie and twirled them around his finger, pulling Dream into a deep, longing kiss. The shorter wasn't used to dominating their kisses, but he found his hands instinctively sliding up from his sides to hold and adjust his boyfriend's face, capturing the other's soft, unusually alcohol-tinted lips instead of having his own lips captured until Dream pulled away to breathe heavily. George brushed the other's delightfully messy, dirty-blond hair out of his sparkling eyes and watched over him fondly, admiring his beauty and bringing a joyful smile over his face. The two were so content in the moment that they nearly forgot why and what they were there for.

George briefly eyed Dream's clothed erection, placing a firm, gentle kiss on Dream's cheek before getting down on his knees in front of him. 

George hooked his fingers onto the waistband of the taller’s sweatpants, hastily pulling them down and unintentionally pulling his underwear down along with them, accidentally fully undressing Dream’s lower half in a single sloppy motion, causing him to let a noiseless gasp fall from his pale, pink lips.

The brunette carefully gripped his boyfriend’s sensitive dick, looking up to make eye contact with him as he licked his tip clean of the leaking pre-cum. When he accidentally teased the slit with his tongue, Dream released a hushed moan, chest heaving and stilling as he desperately tried to silence the noise.

The brunette reached his free hand up to Dream’s face, holding it over his mouth, his pointer finger just beneath the green eyed’s nose, to, at least, muffle anymore moans. George licked along the slit again, testing the waters of how much noise his hand blocked. He trusted that their muffling system would work once he felt a shuddering breath against his pointer finger, but barely any noise.

George let a victorious smile flash across his face before he traced the other’s cock with his tongue, teasingly lining it with saliva without actually taking the length into his mouth. The younger’s eyes rolled back in ecstasy.

"George- Put it in your mouth already~” Dream groaned impatiently against George’s hand. So, the older complied, slowly moving back up to the tip, circling it one more time before pausing and finally pushing his mouth down on Dream, taking most of the man’s length until he held his dick comfortably in his mouth, not quite letting him bottom out in his throat. George leisurely began moving his head up and down, feeling Dream nip at his fingers in desperate attempt to not make noise. 

Dream’s huffs of breath began feeling heavier against George’s fingers as the brunette tightened his mouth around the other’s dick. The feeling of giving his partner such pleasure mixed with the thrill of possibly getting caught turned him on more than it should’ve. He probably wouldn’t have noticed that he had began bobbing his head up and down quicker unless Dream's sharp nips hadn’t become more frequent on George's fingers, also notifying George that he was close.

The older moved his mouth up and down a few more times, before taking in Dream's full length, attempting to ignore his gag reflex and the tears prickling in his eyes, holding still and waiting for the other to finish. 

He watched the dirty-blond haired climax through glassy eyes, throwing his head back and grasping weakly on the coat rack as George tried swallowing as much as he could. 

After panting for a few, long moments, Dream started lovingly petting George's hair and the older removed his red hand from Dream’s mouth.

"Thank you..~" The green eyed slurred as he redressed himself. 

"You owe me." George muttered bitterly, getting up off of his knees and swallowing the salty taste. Dream giggled dumbly as they waited for people outside of the closet to move away, opening the door and sneakily stepping out when they finally did.

George intended on going back to Sapnap and Karl by himself, but didn’t mind when Dream accompanied him. The younger’s arm flew over to George’s shoulder, warmly pulling the shorter tight to his side before cooing;

"I love you, baby."


End file.
